The present invention relates to high nitrile polymers which are compounded with selected amounts of low molecular weight polyethylene modifiers to provide particularly improved processing properties.
In recent years, it has been found that certain high nitrile polymers are especially suitable for packaging applications because of their excellent water and oxygen barrier properties. Such polymers are described at length in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,451,538; 3,615,710 and 3,426,102 among others. The high nitrile polymers may be molded or shaped into various articles including films, sheets and containers such as bottles, jars, cans, cups, tubs, etc. Additionally, such articles may be recycled and reground so as to reuse the polymer material.
Heretofore, the ability to process and reprocess high nitrile polymers has not been a simple task since many flow modifiers and lubricants are either incompatible or ineffective when used in such a polymer system and often cause degradation and color problems.